


KakaSaku - Pool Boy AU for coolkakashisama

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [32]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humour, Modern AU, Pakkun makes an appearance AU, Pool Boy AU, suggestive puns AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: coolkakashisama asked: Hello moor it’s me again. Can I get uuhhh some kakasaku please. kakashi is a pool boy and Sakura is creeping him through the windowHere you go, @coolkakashisama ! It veered a little off-course and lost its way, so I apologize that it meandered. I hope it’s still okay.Rated T for teens+





	KakaSaku - Pool Boy AU for coolkakashisama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolkakashisama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkakashisama/gifts).



“He’s late.”

Sakura jabbed at her phone’s screen as she texted Ino.

From inside the air conditioned gym of her home’s ground-level floor, Sakura stretched her neck while she towelled down the rowing machine. Outside she was sure she’d heard a truck pass by and stop in her driveway, but no one had knocked on her door yet.

“With any lucky he’ll at least be cute when he stops by. Hinata and Naruto recommended him, and you know Hinata at least wouldn’t put up with anyone doing a garbage job.”

_ That was true,  _ reasoned Sakura as she read Ino’s reply. 

Then, as if the text had summoned him, Sakura heard the back of a pickup truck fall open with a clang from her driveway.

“BRB, someone’s here.” Sakura texted Ino. She dropped her towel in the bin by the door to her home gym, and still sweaty, she jogged to the front entrance hall and out the garage to meet her guest.

“Hey,” called Sakura, waving to the pool service rep. 

Looking up from the back of his pickup as he carried down a roll of hose, the silver-haired man waved back. 

“Ran a little late, sorry. I take it the pool’s around the back? Is there a lock on the gate?”

“You can go through the garage, it opens on both sides,” said Sakura, hitting the automatic garage door opener. “There’s a shed with supplies in it if you need chemicals, and also some socks for the filters. I try to keep the filters clean so we don’t need to flush them more than we need to.”

The man adjusted the roll of hose over his shoulder and nodded.  
  
“Thank you. My name is Kakashi.”

“Sakura,” said Sakura, shaking Kakashi’s hand.

“And this is Pakkun,” added Kakashi, as a small pug followed him to the garage. “He’s very well behaved and won’t leave a mess.”

“As long as he stays away from the chlorine,” said Sakura. “He’s really okay?”  
  
To her surprise, Kakashi gave a low, relaxed hum from behind his mask. “He’s a very smart boy.”

At Kakashi’s heels, Pakkun snuffled in agreement.

“If you need anything, text me,” said Sakura. “I’m inside with the music on, so that’s the best way to reach me.” She paused a moment. “Do you have my number?”

Patting his pockets, Kakashi found his phone.  
  
“No, I don’t think so. Everything was arranged through Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki?”

“Yes.”  
  
They exchanged numbers and Sakura sent Kakashi a quick text to confirm.

Her phone buzzed a moment later as his reply came through, a silly looking henohenomoheji face. It made Sakura smile and raise a brow. As she looked up from her screen, she found Kakashi giving her the same expression from behind his allergy mask.

“If you need anything.” Sakura lifted her phone.

Kakashi tucked his phone away and waved his casually waved at Sakura. 

“I will let you know.” 

He collected a large plastic bin from the back of the truck, no doubt it contained the vacuum and spare filter cartridges, and headed for Sakura’s garage.

Sakura took a breath and watched Kakashi go, noting the broad line of his shoulders, the ease with which he carried the heavy equipment, and the flexing of his well-defined back muscles beneath his fitted t-shirt. Behind Kakashi, Pakkun followed closely on his heels, careful not to be underfoot.

_ What a pair, _ thought Sakura to herself. Though oddly, she could see why Naruto had liked Kakashi. The man seemed to give off a bit of a cool, confident if aloof air.

Leaving her ‘pool boy’ to his own devices, Sakura returned inside to shower.

It just so happened her bathroom overlooked the pool, with a wide, frosted window that let lots of light into the shower stall and bathroom. Setting her phone to voice-activation mode to continue her chat with Ino, Sakura cranked the window open several inches to let out the steam, peeking through the gap to spy on Kakashi a minute. Thankfully, he had gone to work. Sakura noticed the vacuum hose was already connected, and Kakashi was cleaning the bottom of the pool as if he had all the time in the world. Pakkun had curled up under the shade of a nearby shrub.

Someone doesn’t skimp on leg day, Inner Sakura remarked.   
  
Kakashi’s calves flexed as he stretched out a little ways over the water of the pool to reach a patch of silt runoff, his shirt rising as he did.

—Or ab day. Inner Sakura purred.

Sakura swallowed, turning away from the window.

It was a touch hot in the bathroom, so Sakura tipped the shower temperature down a notch to the right.

“Message from Ino: Did he finally show?”  
  
“Reply: Yes, he’s here. He has a really cute dog, too,” said Sakura, tossing her clothes into the laundry basket and stepping into the shower.

“Message from Ino: Hinata said he was a bit of a looker. She thought he’d be your type.”

Sakura sighed.  
  
“I appreciate everyone’s concern, but I’m just fine, thanks,” laughed Sakura, shampooing her hair.

“Message from Kakashi-pool-guy: Do you keep tools out here? I noticed some air in the pump. Just want to tighten it up. It’ll improve the suction.”

I just bet it will, thought Inner Sakura. Also, he has lovely forearms. You know what would look great in between those forearms?

“Try the tool shed, on the left, third shelf from the back. Otherwise, try the garage, to the left of the window,” said Sakura. 

“Message from Kakashi-pool-guy: Found ‘em, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Message from Ino: Offer to help him blow his own pipes clear, or whatever it is you do to work on pools.”

“No, Ino,” sighed Sakura, rinsing her hair and moving on to her conditioner.

“Message from Kakashi-pool-guy: Tightened the valve on your heater. Will bring some caulking to caulk it up next time to prevent leaks.”

“I may have some caulking in the garage. Try, uh…. Near the… shelving on the right?” Sakura suggested, trying to remember where she’d left the caulking gun. It had been months since she’d closed up the gap around her sink when she and Ino had renovated her bathroom.

“Message from Kakashi-pool-guy: Don’t see it. I don’t want to poke around too much, your neighbour is watching me with binoculars and a disapproving stare. I’ll bring some next time.”

Sakura winced.  
  
“Sorry, that’s my ex. Without going into a lot of detail, just ignore him. Let me know if he does or says anything, though. I have his brother on speed dial if he does anything stupid. I’m so sorry.”

“Message from Ino: Has the assbat done anything lately?”

Letting the shower hit her square in the face to muffle her groan of frustration, Sakura closed her eyes a minute and counted to three. 

“Sounds like he’s eyeballing my eye-candy,” she said, pulling her head free of the shower spray. 

“Message from Ino: … You know, that wouldn’t be as far a stretch as we suspected for him, all things considered…”

“Thank you, Ino, that makes this so much more awkward.”

“Message from Ino: So, is it worth me hiring this new pool boy for my place?”

“I don’t know, Ino. I think he may get suspicious of your intentions when he arrives and finds out you don’t have a pool.”

“Message from Kakashi-pool-guy: I have angry company down here.”

Sure enough, through the window Sakura heard the faint sound of a dog growling. Peeking out the crack in the window, she saw a familiar head of dark hair and sighed. All she wanted was a damn shower…

Quickly pushing in the shower to close the flow of water, Sakura wrapped a towel around herself and rushed towards the back door, phone in hand.

“Did you put any chemicals in the pool?”

“Message from Kakashi-pool-guy: No.”  
  
Damn. Sakura had been hoping to shove her ex’s face into a big puddle of concentrated chlorine.

Reaching the main floor, Sakura hit a special number on her speed-dial and lifted the phone to her dripping ear.

“Hi Itachi? This is Sakura. I’m sorry to cut through the pleasantries, but could you please come collect Sasuke right now? He’s harassing the maintenance I hired to—”

The deep voice on the other end sighed.

“I apologize, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Make it in two or I call the police this time,” said Sakura, allowing some of the fire that thrummed in her veins to leak through her voice.

Over the receiver, Sakura heard the engine to Itachi’s car roaring to life.

“On my way,” he said, cutting off the call.

Nearly slipping twice in her haste, Sakura slapped her sliding doors open with a resounding crack.

The pair of men facing each other at the edge of her pool paused in their glare to stare at Sakura.

“You have until I reach you to get off my lawn, or I call the police,” said Sakura, marching up to them.

Kakashi’s eyes widened and he lifted his hands in front of him.

“Not you. Keep working,” said Sakura. She turned back to Sasuke. “You. Get lost.”

“This guy could be a serial killer, and you just invited him right in!”

“Yes, I invited him in because I am paying him, because I work eighty hours a week heading up a fucking surgical unit, Sasuke. I need help around here.”

“I can—”

“No, you can’t. If I catch you here again, I go straight to the police. No more Itachi coming to the rescue.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed on Sakura.

“My brother?”

He took a step closer to Sakura. “You call my brother for help?”

“Since you kind of suck at taking direction from me, yes! He’s not a possessive piece of human garbage. You could take a page from his book once in a while.”

From behind Sakura, Kakashi coughed to cover his snicker. Sakura swallowed so as not to give in to the urge to laugh at the absurdity happening around her.

From down the street she heard a familiar engine and relaxed a little.

“He’s almost here. Just go, Sasuke,” said Sakura, disgusted with him. 

Assuming Sasuke would take his cue and leave, Sakura turned back to Kakashi. “I’m really sorry you were caught in the middle of—”

Kakashi’s eyes widening, then suddenly narrowing, were all the warning Sakura got before she felt the barest whisper of warmth rush past her ear. Instinctively she ducked, before spinning on the ball of her foot and swinging through with an earth-shattering roundhouse kick-punch combo that sent Sasuke flying arse over teakettle across the lawn, towards—

“Sakura,” called Itachi, running through the garage. “I came as fast as I— _ oof! _ ”

Knocked backwards several feet, Itachi grabbed for Sasuke, both slumping to their knees.

“I see I was a bit late,” said Itachi, face flushed. He immediately averted his eyes. “Er, your… towel…”

Refusing to blush, Sakura hoisted her towel higher and resecured it.

“Yes?” she asked imperiously.  
  
Itachi swallowed visibly, then cleared his throat—twice.

“I’ll see us out. I apologize on behalf of our parents.”

“Police next time, Itachi. He threatened my contractor. You’re free to press charges, by the way,” said Sakura to Kakashi. 

Kakashi nodded.

Itachi stood, sighing. “I sincerely apologize. Please… please do press charges.”

Sakura paused in knotting her towel tighter. She gave Itachi a curious look, and his shoulders drooped before straightening. 

Then Itachi lifted the unconscious Sasuke up and slung him over his shoulder.

“It is time he learn the consequences of his actions. He cannot remain spoiled.”

Then Itachi surprised Sakura by smirking at her.

“Thank you for teaching him a lesson… I’ll never forget.”

***

Back in Sakura’s kitchen, Sakura pushed her hair behind her ear and offered Kakashi an iced tea.

Kakashi just looked at her and raised a brow.

Tilting her head to the side, Sakura’s brow furrowed.

Kakashi cleared his throat.

“If you’d be more comfortable…”

Sakura’s cheeks suddenly burned.

“Excuse me,” she said, hurrying to her room to change from her towel to her clothes.

When she returned, she wore a fitted tank-top and short-shorts, as she would be heading to bed soon.

“Can I expect this much drama next week?” asked Kakashi, his glass three-quarters empty. Pakkun sat at his feet, his ear twitching as they spoke.

“I’m very sorry. And no, I think Itachi’s going to handle things. Please do report Sasuke, though. It will do him some good, hopefully,” said Sakura. She felt heat on the back of her neck, a mixture of shame and embarrassment that not only had Kakashi gotten mixed up in the ongoing domestic nuisance that was her ex, but also that he’d seen her lose her temper spectacularly… and half-naked. Possibly a little bit more than half-naked, but she was trying to be optimistic. 

“Looks like you can take care of yourself in the meantime,” remarked Kakashi. He watched the emotions play over Sakura’s face and lifted his glass to hers.

Sakura’s smile was a bit crooked as she tipped hers to his, too.

“I can handle most things.”

His glass now empty, Kakashi chuckled and stood, setting his glass by the sink.

“Thank you for your business,” he said.

Sakura held her breath, looking at Kakashi hopefully.

“I’ll see you next week,” he promised.

Sakura smiled.

As Sakura walked Kakashi to his truck, he handed her a paper receipt.

“Have a good evening,” he said, driving away with a wave. Pakkun gave a small yap from the passenger seat of the truck.

Out of curiosity, Sakura looked down at the receipt he’d given her, and noticed writing on the back. She flipped it over.

_“May I give you a call if I need a hand with anything, like blowing my own pipes clear?”_ she read, cheeks rapidly heating. Beneath it was his personal phone number.

The bathroom window.

Apparently, he’d heard her entire conversation with Ino.

Sakura closed her eyes, then burst out laughing, shaking her head.

Picking up her phone again, she texted Kakashi’s personal line.

“I don’t know about your pipes,” she wrote. “But I have a deck that needs work. You any good at nailing things?”

She bit her lip and hit send.

“Message from hot!Kakashi: I always hit what I aim for. Friday night work for fixing that deck of yours?”

“Friday is perfect. See you then.”  
  
“Message from hot!Kakashi: I’ll bring my hammer.”  
  
Sakura grinned as she went to sleep that night and had very pleasant dreams.  
  
THE END.


End file.
